


HATE - DELTARUNE

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kris hates a lot of things and Susie is high up on that list, Kris physically cannot talk, Mute Kris (Deltarune), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Oh yeah they're also in high school in this one, Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), how the frick do people work these tags, oh yeah this also include some comedy but not a lot, please help me I am dying, the Player is like Kris's tame little guard dog and it's adorable, they did protect them and it almost cost them their life once but that's a story for another time, they love their family though and will protect them with their life, which I f o r g o t -, yeah also that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: An AU where Kris was infected with HATE at a very young age and have dealt with it their whole life. They keep their emotions in check since the HATE builds up with negativity, and they also have the help of their personal guard dog/positive influence/friend, the Player. And then the Dark World happens and, along with it, a lot of things that can and probably will tip them off.Notes:-Kris is mute due to a neck injury-Kris has mild claustrophobia-Kris gets tipped off easily when it comes to Susie-Ralsei tries to help them but he just annoys them-This book will not contain shipping-This book will contain fair amounts of angst-Susie is one of the key factors in tipping Kris off-Lancer also annoys them but not as much-Also the Player getting shattered a.k.a death(but it's okay because the Player has DETERMINATION) tips them off a lot because the Player is the one friend who has always stuck with them for years and years-Kris is 16-Susie is 18-Ralsei is 17
Relationships: Deltarune Player & Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Beginning Chapter where Nothing Really Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> First fanfiction of mine on Ao3  
> I've done them before so I have a lot of writing experience but I will not update this often because Writer Me is not active often  
> But who knows when my writing flow will come and go, who knows, who knows...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading and enjoy existence  
> Also drink water  
> And eat food  
> If you're gonna exist, then exist well or I'll do it for you  
> That is a PROMISE

Kris had thought it was going to be another normal, boring day of putting up with their classmates and keeping their emotions in check.

Then Alphys dumped it on them that, the day they were late, the class was doing group projects this month.

Oh boy. Their favorite thing.  
Group projects.  
For a whole.  
Darn.  
**Month.**

Things were made worse by the fact that everyone else already had a partner. Temmie didn't even have a living partner. It was a hard boiled egg. Kris was tempted to eat it just to spite her. But they didn't, and continued on to their most-liked classmate by far, Noelle Holiday. Unlike the others, Noelle was actually nice. Easy to scare, too. But she was empathetic, and she cared about everyone in town. Kris suspected that she only acted this way with the more annoying residents because her mother was the mayor and she was kind of required to.  
They liked her, nonetheless.

They approached her to ask about being her partner, in sign language, of course. She knew it, quite well actually, which made communication a heck of a lot easier, considering Kris was mute.

Another thing that peeved them off about their life. The fact that they couldn't speak a word, and everyone else(except Noelle) teased them for it.

But they digressed.

Noelle saw them approaching and got out her pencil pouch, assuming the wrong thing but still trying to be helpful.  
"Hiya, Kris! Didja lose your pencil again? Here, you want the candy-cane one or the one with lights on it?" Kris smiled and made a dismissive hand gesture, signing that instead they would like to be partners in the group project with her. "Huh? You wanna be partners? Ah, sorry, Berdly already asked me..." Ugh. Berdly. Biggest smart-ass in the town. Don't get me wrong, he used to be one of the sweetest kids Kris knew, but that was well over 8 years ago. Now, they hated him.  
And then they mentally reprimanded themselves in their mother's voice for using the word 'hate'.  
Then they went back to Noelle, who had already said something else and was waiting for them to respond. They stared blankly at her, trying to remember what she'd said, but they hadn't been listening.

_"She asked if you wanted her to ask if you could make a group of three."_

Ah, perfect timing, Player. They always pitched in when Kris had trouble with stuff. The Player helped keep Kris sane in this world. Anyway, to answer Noelle's question, they signed 'yes.'

"Miss Alphys! Um, is it okay if we make a group of three?"

"What? NO! I do NOT approve this! ABORT! ABORT!" Berdly started shouting because clearly he hated Kris as much as Kris hated him, surprisingly. Well, okay, it wasn't very surprising at all. Miss Alphys tried to ignore him.

"What was that you were saying, Noelle?"

"She was just saying we're FINE being alone." Berdly butted in with his matter-of-fact voice, with a significant look at Kris. God, they hated him so much.

"A-actually, I was just wondering if..." Poor girl. She was so shy.

"Noelle, could you please SPEAK UP?" Any upcoming remarks were interrupted by a purple lizard monster(or whatever she was) in ripped jeans and the same shirt and overcoat she wore every day slamming the door open. She scanned the room with her yellow eyes, partly visible beneath her bangs. Kris thought that she just didn't care who saw her eyes, and that her hair was just overgrown.

"H-hi, Susie." Alphys squeaked out. She wasn't as nervous as Noelle, but she was shaken pretty easily.

"...Am I late?" Susie's voice was low and scratchy. She was pretty quiet, but once she got her voice picked up a bit, it became clearer. Too bad Kris couldn't say the same.

"N-no, no, y-you're fine, um, w-we were just, discussing partners for the next group project, and, um... U-uhhh, Susie, you're with Kris!" Every head in the room turned to Kris, who was now dying inside from the fact that the attention was all on them now, and from the fact that they were forced to work with the bully of the school. Wait, not even the school, the bully of the TOWN. Susie was the meanest person in Hometown, and it was much, much easier than you'd think to get on her bad side.

Kris hated her, too.

"...Cool." The room descended into heavy, uncomfortable silence. Alphys looked around nervously, then walked over to the whiteboard.

"N-now that everyone's here, I'll write the assignment!" She reached for the place where she usually kept her chalk, only to stop and look around. "U-um, d-do you all know where my chalk went? Th-this is the third time it's fine missing, a-and you know I can't start class without some!" No one responded to her query. Kris already knew who it was. They suspected everyone else did, too, but they were too scared to say it out loud. "Okay, w-well, how about, i-if no one speaks up, e-everyone gets in trouble!" Ha. That trick wouldn't work on high-schoolers. How did Alphys even get this job? She was too stuttery and nervous to handle a classroom full of wild teenagers. Somehow, she did, though. "A-anyone? P-please...?" And still, no one spoke up, though everyone kept glancing at Susie, Kris included. Finally, Noelle, of all people, spoke.

"Um, I think there was some in the supply closet! Why don't Susie and I-"

"G-great idea, Noelle! Susie, since you came in last, why don't you go get it for me...?"

"...Whatever." Susie turned around and slammed the door behind her again. Alphys turned to Kris.  
Oh boy.

"A-and, Kris, could you, um, go after her? To make sure she, um, actually gets it? And, um, stays out of trouble...?" Kris stared at her, showing no emotion, no confirmation, and no deny. She got even more nervous. "G-great! Thanks!" They internally sighed.  
This day was already horrible and it wasn't even 8:30 A.M. yet.


	2. The Chapter Where Stuff Happens

Kris entered the hallway, gently closing the door behind them with a little pat for good measure and just because. Susie was crunching on something at the end of the hall. The sound sent images of broken bones into their mind. She turned around to see them zoning out, staring at the floor.

"...Kris." Her voice let them slip back into reality. "You didn't see anything just now, did you?" That question made them realize... They were in trouble. "...Hm. You can't even say?" No, they couldn't. Get caught up with the last four years, Susie. She walked towards them. They backed up out of instinct, though they weren't really that scared. She ended up pinning them against the lockers while her hands were still in her pockets. "Kris. Lemme tell you a secret." Well, that was new. She put her hand on their shoulder, and for a moment they thought she might go easy on them this time, and then she grabbed their neck and slammed them into the lockers. Guess not.

"Quiet people piss me off." Everything pisses you off, Susie.  


"You think that just because you don't speak, I can't tell exactly what you're thinking? 'It's over, I caught Susie eating all the chalk! This was her last chance, now she'll finally be expelled!" Actually, they weren't thinking that at all. Now they were thinking _'why was she eating chalk??'_ "C'mon, don't act shocked, you know it's true. But it seems like a shame to get expelled for such a little thing. So, I was thinking, why not get expelled for some REAL carnage?" Wait, what? Susie tightened her grip on their neck, triggering certain, very bad memories. "You know, I've heard a rumor that you cry black stuff. Mind if I test if it's true?" Kris didn't understand. How would she have heard something like that? A certain someone came to mind, but they couldn't think on it because they couldn't breathe. Susie was choking them just to see if some stupid rumor was true. The same thing as the Incident was happening now, especially with Susie digging her nails in for an extra layer of fear and pain. Kris started gasping for air, clawing at her hand to try and get her to drop them. Susie only grinned at their futile efforts to stop her. Black smoke started rising from their eyes, quickly getting thicker until you couldn't see the red below it. Their lungs were starting to hurt, their escape efforts were getting weaker, and their body was going numb, but they clung to Susie's wrist for dear life.  
"Come on now, don't turn to dust before I can see if I'm right." Kris felt their eyes welling up, trying to think of ways to get out of this, but they could only catch onto one thing. It went against their pacifism, but they had to.

They opened their mouth and bit Susie's hand as hard as they could, which was apparently hard enough because she immediately dropped them, rubbing her hand. They fell to their knees, coughing and inhaling like it was the only air they'd ever get in their life. "You little SHIT!" Susie was going to beat them up for biting her, but she took into account how terrified they had been, and the black smoke she had seen. She didn't know a lot of things, especially not about Kris, but school taught the basics of SOULs in like, 4th or 5th grade, including human SOULs and SOUL colors. For some reason, Susie's brain decided to retain that knowledge, which is why she knew that a black SOUL was a SOUL of HATE, and those who ended up with one usually ended out to be murderers or people who are just generally awful, or sometimes those who can't handle it drown in their own HATE when too much of it built up in their SOUL.

She wondered if the black smoke was because Kris had HATE in their SOUL.  
She wondered if the rumor about their black tears was true, and if the tears were made of HATE.  
She wondered how they had hidden it for so long, if they had had it long at all.

She wondered what they would do if they were pushed too far.

"C'mon, freak. Let's just get this over with." She started walking to the supply closet, looking back to see Kris wiping something off of their face. They stood up, shaking, and followed her. "God, could you be any slower?" They glared at her, which she pretended like she didn't see before continuing to the closet. Kris brushed their hair over their eyes again while Susie opened the door. Darkness flowed onto the room, wrapping Kris in comfort and Susie in anxiety. "Uh, is it just me, or is it really dark in there?" Kris look up at her and nodded, confirming the darkness. "W-well? What are you waiting for? Go in already!" Kris simply shrugged and walked inside the closet. The walls shouldn't be too close together, right? What could happen?


	3. The Chapter With More Stuff + A Little Bit of Angst

The color of shadows reminded Kris of emotional sweetness and warmth, even if the air around them was cold. It made them want to curl up in the corner of their closet with a plush toy and just hang out. Maybe reading something on their phone, maybe just drifting away through their head. They loved it in the shadows of their closet, where Mother couldn't yell at them, where no one would torment them, where no one could make fun of them, where no other soul was let in and Kris could be at peace.

"See, it's not that bad. Why are you so scared?" ...Oh yeah. This wasn't their closet. And Susie was here. Oh well, at least the momentary silence had settled them back in the shell of numb neutrality, where they were supposed to be. That shell wouldn't break for a while. "Ugh, I can't see anything. Let's find a light switch." That sounded like a good idea.  
Kris slowly reached out and felt their fingers brush against something when their arm was only half extended. They took a few steps forward until both their palms were resting comfortably on the wall, then they did a sweep of everything they could touch from where they were standing for any sign of a switch. There was nothing except bare, smooth stone(maybe wood, they weren't really sure what these walls were made of), not even the shelves or items that you would expect to be in a supply closet in a school.

"That's weird, I can't find a switch. Guess it's further in..." So Susie wasn't having any luck either, huh? Oh well. It'll show up eventually. Kris turned around and went to sweep the other wall in the same way that they had to the first one they found. Still nothing. They decided to head back to the entrance and search the walls there. Surely the light switch should be closer to the entrance, right?

Ha. No, apparently not. No light switch anywhere to be found.  
"Uh, hey Kris?" They turned around at Susie's call, noting that they could barely see her but she could probably see them in detail thanks to the light from outside. "I think this closet's, uh... Broken. There aren't any walls." Confused, Kris reached out again. Their fingers bumped against wall that was very clearly there. "W-whatever, _(did she just stutter?)_ let's just tell Alphys we couldn't find the chalk. We've looked hard enough, right? Yeah, let's go." Kris waited until Susie was a good few feet away from them and the door, then they turned around to exit.

The door slammed shut.

"WHAT!? HEY!!" Susie shoved past Kris and started banging on the door. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! LET US OUT!!"

Normally, Kris would revel in the darkness that so matched the odd liquid in their blood. Normally, this pressure in their chest would feel like a ball of energy being barely contained, normally it would make them want to dance to the music always playing in their head.  
This was not normally. They were trapped. In a school closet. With their number-one bully. With no discernible way out.

Kris felt cold.  
The suddenly chilled air reached in through their sweater and gently seeped away any warmth and energy they retained, until all they wanted was to go to sleep and never wake up.

The floor started to shake. Or maybe it was just Kris, and their mind was making up something crazy to try and convince them that _they_ weren't going crazy.  
They were aware of Susie yelling at them _(at... With? Maybe for...)_ , and they were aware of the Player trying to calm them down, and then they took a step back, and then they fell.

Maybe this was a dream. Maybe they had started sleepwalking even though they never had a memory of doing so, and maybe their window had been open, and maybe their body had tripped and fell into the bushes below their second-floor room.

They closed their eyes and waited to be jolted awake by the feeling of small branches cutting into their skin.

...But nothing came.

Nothing but the feeling of being punched in the gut, and certainly nothing else when they tried to call out for Mother. Even if they were mute, they could still make sounds when they really wanted to; it just hurt, that's all.

But nobody heard, and nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note that that last line was totally gotten from my friend who is also a writer, her stuff is on Wattpad under the username Jadewings93 I believe, but don't go there unless you are prepared for some HARDCORE angst  
> You have been warned. :)


End file.
